Big Girls Don't Cry
by merder101
Summary: Not only is Owen losing all his good doctors but Lexie is losing her friends and family. So what does she do? Set before Season 9.


**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

**I will continue with my other story no worries! But I came up with story listening to the song. This is before season 9 and the whole plane crash didn't happen and all the residents are going to their hospitals and this is a one-shot. **

It's a sunny afternoon at Seattle Grace Mercy West, which is a miracle considering all it does is rain. I realize that today is everybodys last. My sister, my brother in law, my friends and my ex-boyfriend. When I first came here all I wanted to do was to know Meredith and after all those months we fianlly did it. She took me when I didn't have a place to go, even though Cristina was the one who dragged me to her house. I knew she wasn't expecting me considering her shocked face I knew she didn't want me but Cristina forced her. I've grown to love them. I hate to play favorites but I'm only going to miss two people. My brother and sister.

Meredith. My older sister. My best friend. I've always known about her when my mom said something about to my dad but I never really was bothered about it until my mom passed away and dad came home drunk and blaming her for moms death. Ever since that day I always wanted to meet her. I somewhat blamed her too since she was involved in my mothers case but when she brought me her file and talked to me about it I realized it wasn't her fault. We became closer over years, me moving into her attic, dating her boyfriend well now husbands best friend, her helping me with everything. She became the person that I soon wanted to become.

Derek. My brother. I've grown to like him over the years I've heard that he hurt my sister a lot and at first I wanted to hate him but its really hard to considering his good looks and sweet personality. I messed up before because I had hit on him on my moms funeral and then learning that he was my sisters boyfriend the day after. He helped me become a good doctor and to help me get on touch with Meredith. Later on when Meredith and Derek become all lovey-dovey with each other Derek taught me everything I know now. I love learning from him. Even though I've messed up on some cases with him he still didn't give up on me. He helped me to try and get over Mark but that didn't go over so well. I admire everything he does doctor-wise.

I asked Owen if I could do something before everyone leaves, he of course was hesitant about it but I managed to persuade him. I told him I wanted to sing something that has been on my mind. He said yes but when there is free time at the hospital. I was excited!

It's the day when everyone is leaving and I made sure to remind Owen about it but he told me it was too late and they all left. I was sad, I really wanted to do it so I asked if I could still do but with the Attendings present. He saw my sad features and automatically said sure.

I look at the audience and I see that Derek is still here and at the front row smiling. I was happy that he was still here but I wished that Mer was here. I see that Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Bailey, Ben, Richard, Mark and Owen are there and waiting.

I took a deep breathe and started.

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

I looked out and saw Meredith singing with me and I start to cry. She came up and hugged me and started singing along

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

I looked and saw Alex coming up too and hugging me.

Cristina walks out from the left and sings.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Then we all sing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Jackson came out as well.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

Then everyone started to hug me and then they exited off the stage and the only person that was left was Mer. She looked at me and held my hands

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

She cleared my tears off my face and walked off as well. But while they left they kept singing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

They looked back one last time and walked out. I looked back into the audience and saw that Derek left as well.

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

I walked off and started crying I then heard footsteps and looked up and saw that he was crying a little as well. "My sister is leaving." I sobbed out. "I know my brother is leaving too." he sobbed back and he just held me. I heard a little beeping noise coming from my pocket I let go of Mark and went to reach into my pocket and I see that it was Meredith texted me.

_"Be extraodinary, don't let anyone tell you differently. Remember your a Grey Lex. Love you and see you soon."_

I smiled and realized that I won't be alone because I will always have my big sister.

**That's it! Done! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope that the next episode is filled with some MerDer lovin' :) I'm not a big fan of Shonda but she did create Grey's Anatomy and what is known as MerDer and DemPeo 3 Even if she does kill awesome characters. RIP Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey and Pete Wilder! :) Review! Please and thank you :D**


End file.
